Viviendo con Ryuichi
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Antiguos recuerdos... mas que disparates... y... un conejo rosa... ahora es mas occ, de la serie, pero pa lo k hayan leido el manga...
1. Default Chapter

Viviendo con Ryuichi.

N/A: Este es POV de Yuki… Si se puede decir. Los personajes no me pertenecen, y se lo dedico a mi hermano… "sombra" para los que siguen mis fics, mi gran amigo, compañero y confidente, que hace un poco mas mágica mi vida, y da ese asomo infantil que a veces me falta.

Si… fue esa tarde. Shuichi había llegado temprano de trabajar… y yo no tenía tanto atraso con la novela. Estaba como siempre, hablando sin parar, y yo ya estaba aburrido. Mirábamos tele en la cama, y yo comencé a juguetear haciéndole cosquillas en su ombligo y sus costillas. Creo que se enojó, y procuré arreglar las cosas… después de cenar, nos fuimos a tender de nuevo, sin la tele, le ordené que la dejara en su cuarto (era suya, después de todo), y arrepentido por su anterior pataleta, parecía que íbamos a tener una sesión bastante fuerte de sexo, y entre beso y beso, me preguntó:

¿Cómo es que soportas a un baka como yo? –Habíamos estado de costado, y entonces me puse sobre él.

-Porque antes ya he vivido con uno.

Cuando no respondió el siguiente beso, supe que había metido la pata.

¿Qué?

-Es una larga historia.

Dejó de mirar al techo, para mirarme muy fríamente.

-Pues quiero saberla ahora.

Conocía esa mirada… esa que decía que no le importaba el puto mundo de no cumplirse sus deseos. Me senté en la cama, de frente a él.

-Mira… Con todo lo de… Ya sabes… Mika todavía estaba de novia con Tohma, y lo acompañaba a las giras, como has de suponer, yo no deseaba quedarme de monje con mi padre, y era ella la que tenía que cuidarme, pero mas que nada yo hacía de percherona.

¿Y?

-Pues dormía con ella, y Tohma con Ryuichi… Noriko se tenía que encargar de su pequeña hija, y Mika del alojamiento, y la comida. Se suponía que era Noriko la que cuidaba a Ryuichi, pero siempre él iba y se apegaba a Mika. Yo ayudaba a Tohma, y escribía mi primera novela en mi laptop.

"pero fue un día que Noriko y Mika discutieron amargamente. Tohma me mandó fuera con Ryuichi, e intentó conciliar. Cuando me enteré… Me enojé mucho… pero qué es un hombre ante Mika y Noriko juntas.

"Así que de ahí en adelante, era mi deber cuidar de Ryuichi durante esa gira, que duraría cuatro meses, pero al parecer se alargaba.

Perdido entre esas memorias, que creía perdidas ante el accidente, no se percató de la mirada acristalada de Shuichi.

-Así… Así que… Tú… cuidabas de mi ídolo… Y dime cómo era…

Lo miró con su carita brillante… aún sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas en torno a su cintura. Recorrió sus rodillas, hasta sus caderas, y presionándose contra él, llego hasta su boca, y le dijo:

-Luego de que terminemos con esto.

Creyó que iba a encontrar resistencia, pero el beso fue bien respondido.

-Está bien… Pero luego me cuentas…

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Shuichi se había quedado dormido. Dormía sobre su pecho. Abrazado. Las piernas entrelazadas. Y él con la nuca entre sus manos. La colcha les cubría bien… sintió que su mano se adormecía, y la bajó, rozando accidentalmente el cuerpo de Shuichi, que se movió.

-Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?

-Mh… Yuki… -Sonrió en silencio, y estiró la mano buscando sus cigarrillos, parecía que no había despertado. – Yuki, cuéntame de tu vida con Sakuma… Onegai.

Sólo suspiró profundamente antes de prender el cigarrillo que estaba en su boca, y empezar a contar.

-Al principio nada extraño, ya te imaginarás al extravagante Ryuichi que es hoy en día con algunos años menos. Nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, si tienes celos, ese idio… perdón, ese tipo me deja frío. Pero tenía sus momentos.

"Costaba mucho a veces hacerlo trabajar, al final era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Noriko y Tohma hacerlo que practicara todos los días. Pero siempre que quería hacía cosas realmente asombrosas. Aunque la verdad, se la pasaba haciendo burbujas. Todo el día. Tohma la compraba las cosas para ello, así se estaba tranquilo.

"Mh… cosas que le pudieran interesar a un fan… Recuerdo que una noche… Ya me estaba recuperando de sensei, para fue fácil entonces tener muchas chicas, aunque Mika se enfadara, y una me afectó un poco mas que las otras, y estaba de noche escribiendo, bastante sombrío, era un historia bastante trágica, y los demás aún no volvían del ensayo. Mika me mandó a tenerle listo el baño a Ryuichi, y lo hice de mala gana. Me volví a escribir… En ese hotel, las tres habitaciones compartían baño. Dejé la puerta con seguro, no me gustaba que Ryuichi me asustara, solía hacerlo con frecuencia…

-Ya, pero cuenta, qué pasó.

-No seas impaciente… Creo que vi por la puerta del baño, apoyado en el dintel, un conejito rosa que saludaba. Luego estaba sobre la cama, y al rato en mi escritorio.

"-Ryuichi, vete a bañar.

"-No soy Ryuichi, soy Kumagoro, nanoda.

"-bien Kumagoro, entonces, dile a Ryuichi que se vaya a bañar.

"-Es que dice Mika que tú no te has bañado aún, y Ryuichi que quiere bañarse contigo.

Tomé al Kumagoro por el cuello, y le dije:

"-Mira, Kumagoro, dile a Ryuichi que no quiero bañarme con él, que a Mika no le gustaría. Y deja ya de molestarme.

Ryuichi salió de su escondite hecho una furia, y me gritó:

"¡No debiste hacerlo¡Has tocado a Kumagoro, y la maldición de Kumagoro caerá sobre ti!

"¿Qué?

"¡La maldición del conejo rosa caerá sobre todo aquel que lo toque!

"-Ah, si, y cual es esa maldición…

"-Se volverá yaoi…

Ahí perdí los estribos que no tenía, y lo fui arrastrando hasta el baño, donde de no sé donde saqué fuerzas, y lo tiré a la bañera con ropa y todo.

"¡No me vengas con huevadas que tiño tu mierda de conejo rosa en azul! (Adaptación chilensis)

Ryuichi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abrazó a Kumagoro, y me dijo:

"¡Pues no! –Y me agarró de la ropa, y me lanzó a la bañera con él.

Alertados por los gritos, Tohma y Mika fueron a ver que pasaba y nos encontraron así. Mika se enojó bastante, por el desastre que hicimos, pero eso tuvo consecuencias. Ryuichi jugaba todo el tiempo con Kumagoro, y no se apartaba de él. Solía hacer maldades… tonterías de un par de chiquillos…Tohma me decía que debía tenerle paciencia. No se atrevían a dejarlo solo, y no lo querían cuidar.

"Un día, al volver de compras, me encontré a Kumagoro sobre la cama. Lo dejé bajo la mía, y corrí a la farmacia a comprar tinte para ropa. Yo le caía bien a una cocinera, y me hizo el favor de teñirlo mientras ellos no volvían hasta tarde. Mika, Tohma, y Noriko se habían dado cuenta, y me regañaron porque Ryuichi iba a llorar

"Ryuichi lo tomó, me dio las gracias por haberlo cuidado, y al día siguiente jugaba con el en la terraza, donde los demás tomaban té. De repente interrumpe la conversación para decir:

"-Este conejo debería ser rosado.

Shuichi reía sobre la cama, me miró a los ojos, y me preguntó, sonriendo:

¿en serio?

-Si quieres pregúntale a cualquiera de los tres.

-Pero y que pasó después.

-Nada… creo que ya le habían advertido, pero él hasta ese momento no notó el cambio, y luego le gustó azul. Es mas, dijo que le había quitado el aura maligna, y que ahora podría jugar con él.

-Mh… se apoyó con ambos brazos sobre mi pecho, y me besó en la comisura de los labios. Se acostó sobre mí, su frente en mi cuello.

-Después se compró varios conejos rosa… Yo le dije que estaban todos malditos, y él que por eso los tenía, para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Y te acuerdas de algo mas…

-Nada tan especial… Por ejemplo, me a acuerdo cuando fue muy formal a algo, una premiación, parece, y en vez de flor, se puso un Kumagoro chico en la chaqueta, o cuando llegó con el pelo verde, y una sotana de cura… Cuando tomó mi arma de práctica y mató un gato… O una vez que… mira, solía quedarse mirando como yo escribía, siempre molestaba así que yo lo echaba. En una de esas estaba jugando con burbujas, y ya dejó de funcionarle. Entonces se tapó de golpe una oreja y dijo

"¡Tengo una mosca en mi oreja!

"-ya…- Le dije yo ��

"¡Mira! –Se destapó, y salió de allí una polilla.

Él estaba feliz.

Shuichi reía por las ocurrencias de su ídolo, y más con los tonos de voz que contaba su adorado amante.

-A veces llegaba con el conejo rosa, a rogarme que le deje dormir con él. Cuando finalmente acepté, de noche se cayó de la cama. O esa vez que se tapó la cara con un plato dibujado para no ser reconocido. Una vez una fan le quitó el Kumagoro, y la salió persiguiendo. Solía perderse con facilidad…

Y no le gustaba ser encontrado.

Comía cualquier cosa… como comida de perro. Le encantaba tener perros por eso. Normalmente dormía la mitad de la noche en el suelo, y en puros boxer. A veces se levantaba de su cama para dejarse caer en un diván. Dormía mucho.

¿Y cual era su comida favorita? –Preguntó Shuichi.

-Pues… los postres. Como yo cocinaba, normalmente tenía que dejar horas del día para hacerle postres. Era un fresco como tu, ni siquiera sabía como lavar la loza. Como has gravado con él, sabrás lo duro que es en la mañana levantarlo, y luego, siempre pelea por el baño.

-Mh… Se echa una hora. Y deja mas salpicado que yo.

¿aun no se baña si no está su patito de hule amarillo?

-Y su barco crucero de vapor.

-Vaya con ese crío de treinta años. Él tenía su propia laptop, al finalizar el concierto, porque antes siempre me quitaba la mía… jugaba Sims, todos los posibles, y Age Of Empires en todas sus versiones, on-line.

-Si… tiene muchos videojuegos. Por eso es que no te gustan…

-Mh… Si.

-Aun yo encuentro que es difícil vivir con el… -Yuki empezaba a quedarse dormido.

-Lo realmente difícil, es vivir con sus pataletas. Fue un alivio cuando se separaron… En realidad, las cosas entre ellos iban demasiado mal. Fue como un matrimonio que se acaba para ellos… Todos quedaron mal.

Shuichi ya no contestó. Y Yuki ya no pudo seguir hablando de sueño.

No sé si les habrá gustado… sencillamente quise transcribir algo… Pero creo que me quedo corta. La complejidad de una persona no puede ser descrita así… Ryuichi serio asusta, y creo que puede haber continuación.

No esperen lemon… Esta es otro tipo de historia.

Cualquier duda… si quieren agregarme al msn, vale, pero si nunca están conectados, los borro. OK?


	2. Cae sobre ellos un conejo negro

Viviendo con Ryuichi.

02.

No hay primera sin segunda, y la norma se cumple aquí.

Despertaron en la mañana aún espalda contra pecho, haciendo "cucharita" como se dice. Un vibrador leve sacó a ambos del séptimo sueño: la alarma despertador. Yuki estiró un brazo para tomarla, y mirar la hora.

Hora de que te largues, pedazo de pendejo.

Yuki ¿No quieres desayunar?

Lo haré cuando me levante, cinco horas después que te vayas.

Shuichi se incorporó, aún con sueño.

Yuki malo… No quiere desayunar conmigo.

Si no te echo yo vendrá el loco con sus balas a matarme. Y no quiero eso. Me dijo que si volvías a llegar tarde me iba a cortar las bolas. Y tú no quieres eso… ¿Verdad?

No –Sonrió. –y a la noche me contarás mas de Sakuma.

Sólo si estás vivo aún, y no capturado allá. Así que ahora vete.

Si

El ruidoso desapareció, y decidió seguir durmiendo.

La Li Hoo! –Entró saludando.

Todos lo miraron.

Llegas a tiempo, Shuichi. Mis tácticas dan resultado. Don't ya think?

Eeeeehhhh U

bien, ya que estás aquí, vamos a ensayar…

Rato después, dándose un descanso:

Oye, Hiro¿Sabes que averigüé?

No. Qué.

Na… que Yuki estuvo en el back stage de la última gira de Nittle Grasper… y que compartía cuarto con Sakuma…

Ohayó minna san! –apareció de repente Sakuma, asustando a Hiro y a Shuichi. -¿qué están haciendo, chicos¿Hablaban de Ryuichi san a sus espaldas?

Nn.. no, claro que no, Sakuma… No hablábamos de usted, sólo…

Shuichi me contaba que Yuki Eiri y usted compartieron habitación un tiempo.

¿Eiri kun¿Mh… compartir habitación con Eiri –kun…?

No creo que me haya mentido… -Dudó Shuichi, dirigiéndose a Hiro.

Ni yo.

¡No recuerdo¿Quién es Eiri kun?

El hermano pequeño de Mika, la esposa de Seguchi Tohma… -Contestó Hiro.

Oh, si, ahora recuerdo a Uesugi Eiri kun…

Sí, el mismo. –Hiro se preguntó si no lo había hecho a propósito.

Pues si… Era un niño muy simpático y ordenado… aunque algo malhumorado. No le gustaba jugar con Kumagoro, y debía esconderlo porque a Eiri le gustaba hacerle cosas malas a Kumagoro… pese a que tenía que comerme las verduras que a él no le gustaban de la comida que Mika nos obligaba a tomar.

Si… -Shuichi tenía los ojos brillantes. –Yuki me contó acerca de eso. Dijo que tú decías que el conejo estaba maldito…

En realidad lo que dije es que el fan que me lo dio le había puesto cosas de magia negra, y desde entonces intentó quemarlo. Hasta que terminó tiñéndolo. Eso era mejor que que arrojara a ese peluche al fuego. Es que tengo muchos muy parecidos, una colección.

Lo sospechaba. – Dijo Hiro.

Así es, Sakuma san… me contó un montón de cosas del tiempo que ustedes dos compartieron habitación. –Shuichi parecía mas calmado… Hiro creyó que se pondría a dar vueltas en un pie sobre la esquina de la mesa… Parece que al menos un niño estaba creciendo.

¿Entonces te habrá dicho que era un niñato que lloraba por cualquier cosa? Apenas si podía acercarme que se ponía a llorar. No se le podían hacer bromas, ni jugar con él. A veces tampoco quería salir a caminar, ni salir de su cuarto. No me dejaba dormir con él, pese a que sin darse cuenta de noche se metía en mi cama. Al amanecer se iba a la suya. Si no lo hacía tenía muchas pesadillas, y no dejaba dormir a Kumagoro. Lloraba mucho también de noche.

No… eso no me lo contó.

Ya que a Eiri kun le ha dado por contarte cosas, dile que te cuente de cuando nos bañamos juntos en la pileta, cuando me arrojó a un río sólo porque le quité sus dulces, y casi me ahogo, cuando me intentó matar con una almohada, o cuando lo tiré de un segundo piso a los arbustos… Debo irme, o Noriko san vendrá a obligarme a trabajar. ¡Adiós!

¡Adiós, Sakuma san! –Shuichi saludó con la mano.

¡Adiós, Sakuma san! –Dijo Hiro sin mucho interés.

No te parece increíble…

¿Qué cosa?

Ah, es que… -Shuichi pareció recién despertar. –Es que sus versiones varían mucho. ¿Es eso normal?

Hiro lo miró un momento antes de contestarle: -Shuichi…

Se levantó y se fue riendo, dejando al que creyó crecido con la gran duda.

Hiro malo… Pero Yuki dijo que Sakuma le quitó un arma y mató a un gato…

¿Eh, Shuichi, no has visto a Ryu chan?

Noriko… Si, se acaba de ir, huía de ti. –Hiro la miró desde arriba.

Que antipático eres, Hiroshi… -Se volteó al clon de su protegido y compañero – te escuché decir algo de Eiri Yuki, Ryu chan y un gato…

Y un arma, si… Es que Yuki me estuvo hablando de cuando compartían cuarto.

¿Si? Yo creí que él habría bloqueado el recuerdo. Fue el acabose. ¡Pobre Mikarin! Nunca supimos de quién fue el crimen.

¿Crimen? Si Mika está viva…

No, el gato se llamaba Mikarin… era de Eiri. Pero quería mas a Ryu chan… como era mas cariñoso, y no lloraba de noche… pero una noche uno de los dos lo mató de un tiro, y ambos se inculpan mutuamente.

Vaya… que asunto mas extraño. –Atinó a decir Hiro.

Lo que si yo me inclino a por Eiri… igual ya había matado algo que quería, y Ryu chan es incapaz de hacer algo así, aunque Eiri dice que fue el quien lo empujo por el balcón… pero también es cierto que Eiri lo intentó tirar a un río…

Linda familia. –Ambos miraron al chico pelodechicle con algo alterado en sus rostros… �¿Shuichi siendo ácido! Pasa demasiado tiempo con Eiri, habrán dicho ambos.

Cierto. – Noriko aún con expresión de miedo. -Ahora los dejo, que debo atrapar a ese chico…

¿Ves ahí a la máquina expendedora que va a saltos hacia la puerta?

Oh, gracias. �¡Ryu chan¡Trae acá ese culo de conejo rosa ahora mismo!

Tadaima! Yuki, estoy en casa. –Se cubrió la boca. Yuki yacía inconsciente en el suelo.- ¿Yuki¡Yuki! Despierta, Yuki¿Estás bien¡Yuki!

Ah, baka. –Se desperezó. –Sólo me quedé dormido.

¿En el suelo?

No recuerdo. –Se puso boca abajo para intentar ponerse de pie.

¿En serio no recuerdas? Será por falta de sueño, debieras descansar mejor, Yuki.

Mira quien lo dice, si tú tienes la culpa.

Yuki… ¿no quieres que llame a un doctor?

Mh… -Se sentó en el sillón, con la cabeza en su mano. –Me dejarán allí toda la noche. Pero creo que es lo mejor. Llama tú, el número que está al lado del teléfono, al lado dice "Emergencia".

Bien… Eh, disculpe, buenas tardes, llamo porque –Se volteó al escuchar un ruido de cae pesadamente un cuerpo al suelo- porque vivo con Yuki Eiri, y estaba en el suelo, y me dijo que llamara cuando pasara esto y…

Camino al hospital, en ambulancia, Shuichi veía como ponían cables y rastreaban los signos vitales en su cuerpo. Al escuchar la palabra "estable", se relajó un poco. Recordó a Mika, y la llamó. No bien entraron a Yuki, Mika ya estaba allí, haciéndole preguntas. La dejó reclamar un rato, hasta que llegó Tohma. Otro interrogatorio insoportable. Agarró con desesperación su cabeza.

Ya se le iba a salir.

Sakuma llegó con Noriko. Ella se quedó discutiendo con Mika, y Ryuichi fue a ver a su homólogo.

Nanoda, Shuichi kun. ¿Estás triste?

Sakuma san. No creo que lo comprendas, pero pasó algo malo.

Sé lo que pasó, nanoda. Recuerda que yo lo cuidé antes que tú.

Hablando de eso, creo que Yuki no me podrá contar mas detalles de ese tiempo. ¿Podrías… Contarme como era vivir con el niño Eiri?

Sí nanoda, cualquier cosa para que Shu chan no llore. Mira, te diré que una vez escondí su computadora, llegó al comedor, y me gritó en frente de todos. Creyó que me iba a poner a llorar, pero le grité: '¡Para que veas lo que se siente que te escondan tu Kumagoro!' ¿Te dio risa, Shu chan? Nanoda, para que sepas, es mas, Eiri kun ya no era niño, tenía veinte años. Cuando terminamos la gira, sufrió un accidente que borró un pedazo de sus recuerdos, por eso no creí que lo recordara ahora, noda.

¿Un accidente? Si, creo recordar algo…

¿Ya le cuentas mas tonterías a Shuichi? Tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, vamos, Ryuichi… -Noriko lo agarró de la oreja, como tenía por reflejo después de tantos años.

No, déjalo, Noriko san. Yo lo cuidaré por ti un rato. –Dijo casi sin voz.

Es un milagro que tu mismo no estés haciendo berrinches. La verdad por ahora eso ayudará mucho a que no te expulsen del hospital…

Gracias Noriko. –Su mirada no brillaba ni un tanto. Es más, el niño tragaba saliva. Lo dejó con un gesto en la mano. Más allá estaba Tohma, tal vez diciendo aquella misma frase: Es mi culpa. Mika lo miraba con la misma mirada de todos esos años. Y sintió una oleada de rabia en su cuerpo. Se fue sin decirles nada.

Shu chan, te crees que Eiri era niño, pues no, en ese tiempo ya tenía veinte años. Pero a pesar de sus constantes tonteras conmigo, tengo entendido que con las chicas era un poco diferente. Hubo personas, incluso después de su profe, que lo marcaron con ese carácter tan frío. Lo conozco desde que tenía como dieciséis, aunque tal vez me equivoque… ¿Qué me dices tú, Kumagoro¿Cuántos años que nos conocemos? No lo recuerdas, eh… Tal vez…

Ryuichi fue interrumpido por la abrupta salida del doctor del cuarto de Eiri.

El paciente se encuentra estable, pero deberá permanecer aquí la noche para unos estudios.

¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –Se adelantó Shuichi.

¿Fue usted la persona que llamó?

Si.

Pues… He de hablarle en privado.

Shuichi lo siguió sin querer ver las molestas miradas de Tohma y Mika. Después del largo discurso, cuando salió, sólo estaba Sakuma allí.

Tohma y Mika se fueron, y Kumagoro pensó que era mejor hacerte compañía.

No lo sé, el departamento es de Eiri, no le gusta el desorden pero… -Recordó que no podía acompañar a Ryuichi a su casa- está bien, vamos.

¡Viva, Kumagoro, vamos con Shu chan! Nanoda.

Shhh! Esto es un hospital y hay que guardar silencio.

Si… dijo muy quedito –Vamos en silencio Shu chan, y comenzó a avanzar en puntillas tapando la boca de Kumagoro.

Shuichi sonrió por primera vez en esa larga noche, y lo siguió, pero no jugando. Abajo estaban Hiro, y K, que se ofrecieron a acompañar. Al final aceptó que k los llevara con Hiro al departamento de Yuki. Pero no más. Por lo demás, parecía una larga noche.

Venga, Shu chan que te tengo que contar algo, nanoda.

Ya me lo dirás en casa, Ryuichi.

K san, Kumagoro tiene algo que decirte, noda.

and that is…

Es que Kumagoro –se dio un pequeño toquecito en la cabeza – Ha tenido tanto trabajo no da que se le olvidó ir a pagar las cuentas, y ajaja, y sabes que pasó, K?

que otra vez te echaron de la casa.

¡Si! Le iba a pedir a Noriko que me cuidara unos días, pero con lo que pasó creo que Tohma no querrá jugar con Kumagoro, y…

¿y?

Shuichi ya estaba azul, se imaginaba lo que se le venía encima.

¡Y que en ningún hotel de la lista quieren cuidar a Ryuichi¡Buaaa! –Empezó a hacer un berrinche. –decían que rompía cosas noda, pero un par de jarrones que usamos con Kumagoro, (SNIFF), y otras cositas, yo nanoda…

I catch now. Shuichi te cuidará esta noche, mañana ya veremos.

�¡Sí! Nos divertiremos mucho, Shu chan.

Ya lo sé. Sé como se divierten ustedes dos. Así que iré con ustedes y me fijaré que no usen alcohol. –Hiro parecía divertido ante la eterna perspectiva de ver a Shuichi ante situaciones incómodas. Pero éste permanecía frío, sin lugar a dudas, no parecía estar muy entusiasmado con pasar tiempo con el loco que hablaba a través de un conejo rosa sin cesar, es mas, parecía no escucharlo.

Kumagoro tiene mucho sueño… -Shuichi cuando escuchó esto pareció salir de su letargo, y Hiro se volvió otra vez a mirarlo. Los habían puesto a ambos en el asiento trasero, para evitarse problemas. Sakuma se apoyó en el cinturón de seguridad, y al poco rato estaba dormido.

Llegaron al apartamento, y K se bajó del auto, se dio la vuelta, y tomó a Sakuma en brazos. Shuichi fue a abrir la puerta, y lo dejaron sobre su cama. Hiro tomó una manta, y lo cubrió.

Se quedará así hasta mañana, los recojo a la hora de siempre, buenas noches. –K san desapareció del mapa.

Vamos, Hiro, te invito a beber algo ¿No quieres un poco de té?

Al rato, en la sala, el ambiente estaba tenso. Shuichi continuaba sin hablar. Rompió el silencio como quien descorre un frío velo.

Creo que dormiré en el sofá. No sería la primera vez, y hay lugar para dos.

Yo prefiero el suelo si no te molesta. –El guitarrista dirigió una sonrisa, pero se predisponía para una pataleta.

Voy por almohadas y mantas.

Cuando volvió, Hiro realmente tenía sueño. Tomó lo suyo, y se durmió ahí mismo. Seguramente pasarían las siguientes noches en NG, como habían venido haciendo hace mucho.

Shuichi se quedó despierto. Esperaba estar a solas para poder ponerse a llorar, pero llegado el momento, se quedó sin lágrimas. Empezó a pensar en las cosas que Sakuma le había contado hoy… El solía visitarlos, y tenía mucho que ver con su propia historia personal. Tal como lo dijo una vez, ése era el hombre que cambió su vida. Con él se sentía muy a gusto, era casi como verse a sí mismo en un espejo. Casi nunca había reflexionado sobre su vida, y cuando lo hacía, lloraba. Y casi siempre por Yuki… mal que mal, era su conciencia. Siempre estaban o Hiro o Yuki cuando las cosas se ponían feas… Pero Yuki ahora estaba en el hospital.

Tenía lesiones severas en una zona del cráneo, lo cual le hacía tener estos episodios cuando había tensión. Y seguramente era a causa de un golpe fuerte, el mismo que le habría provocado la amnesia. Pero en la opinión de todo el mundo eran él y Sakuma los que estaban mal de la cabeza, y se preguntaba porqué.

Pero tanto pensar le dio dolor de cabeza, y se volteó de cara al sof�, con la almohada de Yuki, y se durmió enseguida.

¡Shu chan¡Hiro¡Despierten¡Ya amaneció! –Sakuma san abrió las cortinas de un golpe. -¡Debemos ir a cantar hoy, y a buscar a Yuki al hospital.

Shuichi y Hiro se cubrieron la cabeza con la esperanza de seguir durmiendo.

Sakuma san, aún nos queda media hora de sueño. Déjanos dormir, por favor. –Rogó Shuichi.

¡Debemos bañarnos, y comer antes de ir! –Protestó Sakuma.

Shuichi abrió los ojos.

Sakuma san… ¡Aquí no hay nada para comer mas que cerveza, y no sé si habrá dulces¡Nunca comemos aquí!

Nunca comen mas que a ustedes mismos¿eh? –Shuichi se destapó e incorporó rápidamente.

¿Qué¿Qué has dicho, Sakuma?

Na no da, Shu chan se ofendió por lo que dije, Kumagoro.

Sakuma san, yo… yo… yo…

Da lo mismo lo que tú pienses… Pues yo siempre diré lo que quiero, y nadie se enojará. ¿No es cierto, Kumagoro?

pero es verdad, es que uno de los dos siempre trae algo de comer. Últimamente Yuki tiene menos tiempo de cocinar conmigo, pero es lo que casi siempre hacemos.

Shu chan… Hiro se había sentado en el sofá ahora. –Creo que sakuma no se refería a comida.

¿Entonces a qué, Hiro?

Voy a buscar comida con Kumagoro. Aunque me parece que tendremos que comer en la cafetería de NG.

Hiro se tomó la frente, con los ojos cerrados.

No tiene caso que te lo explique, Shuichi.

Sintió los brazos de Shuichi apoyarse en su espalda, y su cabeza irrumpir contra su barbilla.

No te enojes, conmigo, sé que soy tonto al decir esto, pero…

¿Pero qué?

Pero quiero ir a ver a Yuki… y K san me va a matar.

Vete ahora, yo te cubro.

Te la debo.

Son 500 yens…

Las llaves están bajo la planta... cierra bien, y ya le di de comer a Zero. -Shuichi ya había tomado sus cosas y salido por la puerta.

¡Nanoda! Encontré un rico pastel de nata a medias, Shu chan, y barquillos, y helado de fresa… y cubierta de chocolate, y un buen relleno de bambú… ¿eh, y Shuichi?

Se fue a ver a Yuki antes de ir al trabajo.

Me lo imaginaba. –Dejó caer las cosas, junto con Kumagoro, mirando hacia la puerta que lucía golpeada. Hiro lo observó asombrado. Su expresión se veía con… un rictus de desprecio.

Sakuma san… -alcanzó a susurrar Hiro.

Mientras en otro lugar de la misma ciudad…

Ok, K san, pase a recogerlos, tiene razón, creo que a Eiri le hará bien cuidar de Ryuichi un tiempo. A ver si así aclaran lo del gato. (se veía mover una boca rubia en una camisa verde)

Hola!

No sé si pensaba seguir subiendo este fic, la acogida fue buena así que lo subo y conecto la trama. ¿Qué pasará entre Yuki enfermo, Shu chan enfermero y baby setter? Espero que les haya gustado, porque la trama, tal como imaginan, me la dio Ryu chan en su ataque de "¡Porqué mierda no puedo tener el pelo verde en la escuela!" Y similares. Es para cponsolar la pérdida de su hermoso pelo verde… Combinaba con el decorado de la sala y su uniforme, que sólo se diferencia en la insignia del de Harry Potter. Y como ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, tendré para muchos más capítulos. Si quieren…


	3. El remachado de un conejo rosa produce a...

Viviendo con Ryuichi 03

¡Hola! Este es un freetalk, y les habla la autora de este fanfic. Muchas gracias a las personas que me han escrito, la verdad no pensaba continuarlo, pero parece que tengo una buena trama… Nunca mis fanfics han tenido buenas tramas, esto es histórico, nunca me habían puesto tantos rewiews… (SNIFF) y espero que les guste esta continuación. Puede parecer un poco OCC, pero el manga conforme avanza, creo que es más loco y chispeante incluso de lo que puedo poner acá. Lamentablemente ya no hablo tanto con Ryuichi sin que empecemos a gritarnos, pero igual lo quiero… (MUAC) Esto está algo bizarro… jeje… Es inevitable para mí.

Ese día también volvió Shuichi a ver a Yuki antes de ir al trabajo, y K lo había recogido del hospital. Era su eterno problema el que lo molestaba, la tensión y el tiempo atmosférico, y los extraterrestres que pasaban raptándoselo lo empeoraban. Ya llevaba una semana con Ryuichi en el apartamento, y el día antes que volviera Yuki, intentaba sin mucho éxito pensar un modo de decírselo.

Yuki ahora si que me echa cagando, a mí y a ese loco. Además no es poco lo que debo ordenar.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento, y miró con desaliento la sala de estar cubierta desde envases de chocolates y papas fritas, a ropa, lencería, revistas, hojas con letras de canciones, dibujos, mantas, cds, tazas usadas, vasos vacíos, quebrados, enteros, de plástico, envases de bebida, trozos de diferentes instrumentos musicales, y demases. Había 'Invitado' a que Hiro se llevara a Ryuichi un rato, mientras intentaba hacer algo. Como Kumagoro había dormido con su dueño en su cuarto, los únicos que permanecían limpios eran los que había cerrado: El estudio y la habitación de Yuki.

¡Ánimo! Ningún estúpido desorden me superará –Gritó el pelirrosa tras tomar aire, ponerse un delantal rosa con vuelitos y un patito amarillo en el pecho, y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

Tras un par de horas en frenético trabajo de aseo y limpieza, Shuichi quedó aplastado como alfombra de un piso brillante. Y como es obvia su cantidad de sueño, allí mismo se durmió, olvidándose que debía recoger a Yuki en el hospital.

Tohma firmó los últimos papeles mientras a Yuki le terminaban de dar los medicamentos y salía, casi huyendo. Tohma le había dicho que le quería hablar de algo, y tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Eiri san, espérame por favor.

…

Entra al auto. Debo pedirte un favor muy importante. –Yuki cerró la puerta. –Créeme, no se lo puedo pedir a nadie más. Eres el único que puede ayudarme ahora.

¿El puto amo del universo pidiéndome favores a mi?

Vamos Eiri– Tohma, sin perder su sonrisa, procedió a hacer un extraño y casi imperceptible tic con la mejilla. –No digas eso.

Vale, y cual es ese favor.

Cuidar de un cierto cantante con afición a lo rosa.

¿Te refieres a que cuide a Shuichi?

…

Ah, no… Tohma cualquier cosa menos eso.

…

Maldición, ya no tengo dieciocho años como para que me puedan manejar como muñeco, y que actúe como niñero.

Pues… No, ya no tienes dieciocho… Pero tienes veintitantos, un cuarto de siglo… Y creo que estás lo suficientemente maduro como para contraer matrimonio…

No… No quiero escuchar lo que me dices.

Si, pues si no me haces ese pequeño favor, no tendré tiempo para seguir intercediendo… y…

No, no escucho, no escucho, -Eiri se llevó las manos a los oídos mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante –No oigo nada, tengo orejas de pescado…

Eiri… -Tohma se paró ante un semáforo –Eiri tienes que ser razonable… Eiri…

Tralalalalalala no escucho, estoy sordo, no oigo nada…

¡MALDITA SEA, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL, YA PARA!

Cri cri. Cri cri.

La luz se puso en verde. Y Tohma miró al frente, y siguió conduciendo ante un estupefacto Eiri. El escritor se sentó tranquilo, hacía tiempo no veía a Tohma así, y sabía que lo mejor era estarse quieto. No entendía porqué junto a Tohma le sucedían estos ataques de infantilismo, si de común era tan maduro.

Mm…

Mira, yo siempre intento hacer lo mejor para todos, siempre me esfuerzo, soy el que mas trabajo, y sólo percibo de ustedes una extraña hostilidad, sólo por querer siempre lo mejor para ustedes. –estas palabras las dijo rápido, sin su eterna sonrisa y su tranquilidad.

Tohma, yo…

Me tienen aburrido de esas referencias a mí como un ser poco menos monstruoso, un verdadero diablo, cuando todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ustedes. Sé que no me crees, Eiri, pero es la verdad.

Aún así no conseguirás encajarme al crío por las buenas.

Pues lo lamento, no tengo a quien mas recurrir. Si tú puedes conseguir que lo acepten en alguna otra parte, te felicito.

No es mi responsabilidad.

Tampoco la mía tu cuenta del hospital.

Entendí. Por eso pagaste sin decir nada, verdad, para amarrarme de una forma.

La verdad es que no. Pagué porque Mika me lo exigió.

Me enferman tus triquiñuelas de vieja para hacer las cosas.

A mí las tuyas de estudiante mal parido.

Maldito seas.

¡Maldita sea la hora en que supuse que habías madurado!

¿Y qué? Tu santo del conejo debió estar muy desesperado para aceptar vivir conmigo después de lo que hizo a mi gato.

Un frenazo dejó a Eiri con el cinturón de seguridad pegado a la columna.

¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SIGUES PENSANDO EN ESO! -El aire de ira que rodeaba a Tohma advirtió a Eiri que debía dejar de usar el tono ácido que lleva siempre. Los autos de atrás empezaron a pitear, y Tohma se vio obligado a dejar de mirar a Eiri, y conducir, cosa que hizo ahora sin ninguna interrupción.

Eiri se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, pero para cuando llegaron a casa, el rostro desencajado de Tohma había vuelto a su tono original. Eso le dio más miedo que el rostro enojado anterior.

Shuichi se había despertado en el piso, y se dirigió a la ducha a darse un baño para esperar a Yuki. Cuando iba a la cocina recién se planteó si había quedado de ir a buscarlo. Sacó la mermelada, y cuando la iba untando a una tostada, le entró el pánico. Sintió la puerta, pero para su alivio era su Yuki… para su molestia, acompañado de Tohma.

Yu… Yuki ya llegaste. –Shuichi se quedó parado viendo a Yuki pasando. Ya veía que iba a pasar de él, así que lo fue a abrazar –Estoy tan feliz que estés de vuelta en casa…

No se me olvidó que no me fuiste a buscar… Después hablamos –Pronunció entre dietes. -Shuichi soltó a Yuki con miedo. –Qué linda atmósfera de bienvenida.

Tohma y Shuichi se hicieron un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, y miraron a Eiri que fumaba en el balcón ignorándolos, sin saber si lo decía en serio, o con un sarcasmo. Por que del susto de ver al puto amo del universo enojado, aún no le regresaba la voz, del todo. "Me pregunto si es por algo que le hizo Tohma que Sakano es tan nervioso" se preguntó Shuichi.

Shindou san –Shuichi se volvió asustado hacia Tohma -¿Dónde se encuentran los invitados de esta casa?

Shuichi miró a Yuki, entendiendo inmediatamente su malhumor. –Eh… Es que a Ryuichi se le antojaron helados, y pues, parece que fueron lejos a buscarlos, jeje, ya deberían haber llegado.

Yuki lo miró en forma profunda. Como sus ya míticas miradas frías. Haciendo encogerse al pobre Shuichi, como diciendo: "Nu fe mi cupaaa", y se fue hacia su cuarto, abrió la puerta, entró, y salió al cabo de unos segundos.

No está desecha.

No… es que dormí aquí en el living con Hiro, y Ryuichi en mi cama.

Mh…

Cri cri. Cri cri. Cri cri.

Pensamiento de Yuki¿A qué horas se va este? Me quiero follar al crío.+

Pensamiento de Shuichi: Yuki está a un metro de mí… Se ve tan guapo hoy… +

Pensamiento de Tohma: ni sueñen que los voy a dejar solos.+

Pensamiento del gato: miau+

Pensamiento de Yuki¿Qué hago para que Tohma se vaya+

Pensamiento de Shuichi: Dejé el pan con mermelada encima de la mesa de la cocina… debo ir a sacarlo antes que Yuki me atrape, o se llenará de hormigas.+

Pensamiento del pájaro que canta en la ventana: Chiu chiu +

Pensamiento de Tohma, parece que Shuichi se retira… mh… perfecto +

Pensamiento de Yuki: Ahora le tiro una indirecta, esta es la mía +

Tohma, creo que Ryuichi se está tardando mucho.

Ya vendrá, está con Nakano san, verdad.

Tohma, no tienes algo que hacer.

Pues no, pedí el día libre para estar contigo.

Pues yo no. Lárgate.

Eiri san¿Porqué te comportas de una forma tan fría conmigo? Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti… -Se iba aproximando. –Ya sabes, Eiri que yo… -Su mano se acercó a la cara de Yuki –Que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti…

¡Deja! –Tohma, el empresario, recibió un pequeño empujón por parte del webas que se interpuso entre él y Yuki. -¡No lo toques¡Yuki es mío!

Mas tarde los tres estaban civilizadamente sentados en los sillones bebiendo algo. (Pregunten ¿Cómo? Respuesta: maldición, en el manga pasan cosas así)

Así como te contaba Eiri san, esa es la razón…

Ya comprendo. Dime, Shuichi… ¿Has tenido algún altercado con Ryuichi?

Eh… si… Fue el único día que K san no nos vino a buscar. Ryuichi había insistido con que nos fuéramos solos. Ya costó sacarlo de casa, se iba a ver al espejo cada cinco minutos, pero bueno, íbamos pasando por la plaza de dos cuadras mas allá –Hizo el gesto con la mano, -y estaba la patrulla montada. Entonces venía un container extraño por la calle, y Ryuichi preguntó qué era.

"-Seguro es el camión donde se llevan a los caballos. –Le respondió Hiro.

"-Ah… Dónde los llevan, nanoda.

"-A la escuela de equitación,-leí.

"-¿Van al colegio noda?

"- Allí es donde viven, Ryuichi. –Le explicó pacientemente el pelirrosa.

"-¿Eso es un internado de caballitos?

…

"-Si, algo así. –Le contestó Hiro. –Pero vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

"-No… yo quiero ver los caballitos cómo entran.

"-Vamos, Ryuichi, que tenemos que ir a trabajar. –Le dije.

"-No, yo quiero ver como entran los caballitos.

"-Ryuichi, vámonos. –Repetí.

"-¡Que no! No me voy sin ver lo caballitos. Al menos el blanquito.

"me puse mal, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hiro me vio. Ese fue el único día que no fui a verte, Yuki, y mas encima eso….

"-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto. Veamos el blanquito, al menos. –Dijo Hiro.

"Ya, vimos al primer caballo, café con leche, subir.

"-yoo… Miren, dio un salto… El café con leche.

"-Es café claro. –Lo corrigió Hiro.

"-Café con leche.

"-Café claro.

"-Ok. Ya subió el blanquito.

"-si, vamos, no da.

"Caminamos un poco, al rato Ryuichi se volvió, y dijo:

"-Shuichi, porqué estás triste no da.

"-Es que tu me gritaste.

"-¿Yo te grité?

"-Si.

"-¿Cuándo?

"-Ahora, hace un rato.

"-¿Qué hice?

"-¡Me gritaste!

"-¿Quién?

"-¡Tú!

"-¿Yo?

"-¡Si!

"-¿Te grité?

"-Si

"-¿Cuándo?

"-Ahora, hace un rato.

"-¿Qué hice?

"-¡Me gritaste!

"-¿Quién?

"-¡Tú¡Ryuichi¡Querías ver los caballos, y me gritaste que te dejara verlos!

"-¡Caballos¿Dónde¿Cuándo?

"-Ahí –Apunté hacia atrás. –Hace un rato atrás. –Ryuichi miró atrás.

"-Oh, es cierto, hay caballitos… ¡Vamos a verlos no da!

Hiro lo atajó del cuello, y le dijo, ya cabreado: -Ni lo intentes.

"Así que llegamos a tiempo.

Yuki y Tohma… se pusieron de acuerdo en beber el té al mismo tiempo. En eso se sintió la llegada de Hiro y Ryuichi.

¡No da, llegamos Shu chan! Yooo… kimi wa setsu na a… Hola Yuki, hola, Tohma.

hola, Ryuichi.

…

Hola jefe, hola Yuki.

Hola Nakano san.

…

Hola Ryuichi, hola Hiro.

Trajimos muchos helados no da. Alcanza para todos.

Así veo… -Shuichi estaba con una gotita. –Espera, no, yo traeré pocillos, y los sirvo. –Salió corriendo a la cocina.

Eh… supongo que tendré que ayudarle. –Yuki se hizo humo tras él, y una vez en la cocina: -Oye, baka, no te creas que lo aguantaré.

Lo que tu digas, Yuki, -Shuichi bajaba los pocillos de espaldas a Yuki -mal que mal es tu casa, -tomó las cucharillas, puso todo en una bandeja, e hizo un gesto para salir por la puerta. -sólo que tu se lo dirás a K y a Tohma.

Con eso me condenas, pesado.

Shuichi se volvió riendo. –Sólo pide que se apresuren a encontrarle casa, no creo tener derecho a ello.

Ok. Yo llevo el resto de las cosas.

Shuichi asintió.

Yuki apareció en la sala al momento de empezar Shuichi a repartir el helado. Hiro llegó de la pieza de Shuichi con un bolso, que dejó en el pasillo.

¿Nos dejas ya, Nakano san? –Preguntó Yuki, dejando la bandeja con crema y cobertura de chocolate y frambuesas en la mesa de centro, y poniendose a mirar algo ya mas desesperadamente el balcón.

Si, creo que necesito volver a regar mis plantas.

Pero si son artificiales, Hiro.

Es una forma de decir, baka.

Ah, quieres esfumarte.

Algo así.

Yuki –Llamó Shuichi –Yuukiii… Tu porción de helado… Con doble capa de crema y salsa de frambuesas…

Voooy. - Pero pasó de largo a los cuartos.

Yuki, se te va a derretir tu helado… Insistió Shuichi ya comiendo.

Ya vine. Es que tena que ya sabes que a ya sabes quien.

Shuichi: --UUUUUUUUUUU

Te comiendo… digo te comprendo… +pensamientos de Shuichi: Es un animal incluso para saludar al gato TT lo anotaré en mi agenda para canciones.+

Bueno, me voy. –Hiro se levantó, y tomó su mochila.

Espere un momento, Nakano san, lo acercaré.

Gracias, Seguchi san. Bye!

Bye!

Bye bye nanoda!

… Adios.

Adios chicos! Portense bien!

Bye Tohma san!

Adios, Seguchi san.

…

¿No te despides de mi, Eiri?

No.

Anda Eiri, sólo dime adiós.

No. Mandarte contigo mismo… ¡ja!

Shuichi: la wea densa… ojalá le diga de una vez pa' que se vaya +

Hiro: mierda… quiero irme….+

Ryuichi: eso muestra lo desgraciado que es Yuki, vejante Tohma lo trae +

Tohma: las cosas que se hacen para cagarle la mata al resto…+

Yuki: mierda, seguro es una de sus trampas paralinguisticas paradigmáticas sintagmáticas falacias contradictóricas+

Yuki: bye.

Todos (Ryuichi, Hiro y Shuichi) uff+

Tohma: ah, Yuki¿Cuando despides a alguien es porque no quieres que se vaya, verdad?

Mierda, piensa Eiri, rápido, o lo tendrás durmiendo acá…+

Yuki: nop.

Tohma¿Entonces era lo contrario, verdad¿Te negabas a despedirme porque querías que me quedara?

Yuki: Nop.

Pensamiento de Yuki: estoy hecho un genio hoy. Deberé tomar medidas drásticas +

Voz de autora más grave: Shuichi notó el gesto de Yuki. Hizo una seña a Ryuichi… y… la forma como se han desencadenado los sucesos fue conceptual. Ryuichi gateó al lado de Shuichi, y ambos se alejaron hacia el ventanal. Y allí fueron testigos de los acontecimientos que de allí a unos días revelarían los periódicos en las notas rojas de toda la ciudad…

(n/A: Escritora de pacotilla! Esto es un fic, no una parodia. R/A: no es lo mismo? N/A: No! En el fanfic esta implícito el aire, pero quienes no estén en contacto con tus contextos, no podrá entender tus bromas! Internacionalizate! Borra tus raíces!)

Pues no… Shuichi y Ryuichi pasaron al lado de las piernas de Yuki, sin querer ver la escena… donde sacaban a Hiro y a Tohma con una patada en el culo, de esas que quitan la virginidad, de su departamento.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Shuichi se puso en pie y se alejó de Ryuichi.

¿Te preparo un baño, Yuki?

No te sale el papel de dueña de casa. Mejor ve y acuesta al crío. Escribiré un rato en la computadora, tal vez hasta mañana.

Si. Eh… -No se atrevió a preguntar.

Deja descansar el sillón. –Le respondió Yuki.

De acuerdo.

(N/A: que maduro parece Shuichi, si hasta parece mujer)

Así que Shuichi preparó un baño a Ryuichi, lo dejó allí mientras fue a contestar el teléfono (K para preguntar si los pasaba a buscar en la mañana) y como cuando volvió estaba tranquilo, lo dejó allí mientras iba a programar el microondas con la cena para dos.

Voz de autora más grave: No contó con el destino… ¿O desatino?

Ryuichi, en los momentos que lo dejó solo, se dedicó a inspeccionar un cajón con llave que ahora se encontraba abierto… Tal vez Yuki había ido a buscar algo que estaba precisamente en ese cajón, y que lo había tranquilizado tanto al verlo…

Si… Era aquel objeto… (Manga 6, baño que toma en Nueva York)

Aquel preciado objeto… Lo recordaba bien.

Shuichi seguramente no sabía nada de él… Ya volvía, intentó meterlo otra vez pero el cajón repentinamente se cerró, y el objeto cayó al agua.

Lo dejó solo otra vez… dejó de hacer burbujas con las del baño, o sea, de solarlas pompas para hacer otras… lo puso frente a su nariz,...

Pero quiso el destino que el helado le produjera a Yuki la urgente necesidad de… em… dejar correr el agua… y entró al baño sin avisar, bajándose la bragueta.

Para cuando se vino a dar cuenta, estaba ya relajado y sacudiendo… unos ojos azules le miraban fijamente su orgullo… y entonces, sin pensarlo, (ni subirse el cierre) sólo reaccioó espasmódicamente… y gritó

Nooooo! Mi patito de Hule amarillo nooooo!

Nota de autor: les dije que estaba OCC… XDDD

Lamento haberme demorado, pero me raptaron los extraterrestres…

Y bexos… Gracias por todos sus rewiews, me impulsaron a poner mas jugo. Estoy emocionada… primera vez que tengo tantos… TT

Y notas: las faltas de ortografía, gramática, sintaxis y demases son hechas así a propósito, lo mismo que los modismos regionales e irregularidades del lenaguaje. Shuichi en japonés dice groserías cada dos palabras, habla de acuerdo al sustrato de "ordinario, picante" o mas bien con un habla de estrato "popular informal"


End file.
